


Squipped 2.0

by angelcult



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Manipulation, it’s a SQUIP what are we expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: A Squip acts based on it’s host’s desires, but what is it that Michael Mell wants?





	Squipped 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> an idea what was initially brought up in a server, with the idea of Michael having a Squip

Michael had heard Jeremy say that his Squip always had some sort of screen pulled up when he was around but he’d never mentioned that a Squip could have more limbs than the typical human would have.

His Squip hovered, feet not quite touching the ground and his eyes were obscured by shades that hid most of his face. His arms, his  _ six arms _ , were crossed over his chest and stomach, as he observed Michael.

He was quieter than Michael thought he would be but Michael felt strangely out of place, in the presence of this projection. 

“Michael Mell, welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor,” his  _ voice  _ was familiar but there was an edge that Michael couldn’t place. 

“Your Squip.”

—

Jeremy has said his Squip was cruel, and callous but Michael’s was quiet and soft spoken. 

He never raised his voice and he didn’t seem to find Michael’s request odd, instead, he tilted his head and hummed, there was a brief glow behind the glasses and then he’d smiled and it was so familiar but there was something distinctly unnerving about it. 

The smile looked misplaced and wrong, it was like looking at a mirror but from the wrong side, but who was being reflected back at him?

Michael chalked it up to the newness of it, and he imagined that if a supercomputer was about to try and change your life, it would have to come across as at least a little familiar, right?

—

“You want to become lovers with one Jeremy Heere, and because of this, I need to link his desires with your own.”

“What do you mean?” 

Michael was in his bedroom in the basement of his house, noting the way his Squip seemed to be observing it. 

“I need to look at Jeremy from a viewpoint that isn’t seen through the rose-tinted glasses of your infatuation with him, Michael.” He places one of his hands on Michael’s shoulder, taking a seat beside him on the bed. 

Even this close, Michael couldn’t see his eyes through the shades he wore, and that was steadily making him more and more uncomfortable. 

He could only see his reflection, and while Michael had never been a stranger to how he looked, there was something he felt disgusted with in regards to himself when seeing his reflection in something that seemed HD.

Every flaw was suddenly highlighted. 

“I need you to allow me to access the ability to sync with Jeremy’s Squip. Will you allow it, Michael?”

Michael nodded slowly, dropping his eyes to his lap and the Squip smiled, running his hand up and down Michael’s back while another straightened out Michael’s slouch.

“We need to work on that, it’s been proven that people find others taller than theirself attractive and you are, in fact, about four and a half inches taller than Jeremy.”

—

When Michael’s Squip synced with Jeremy’s there was a change in it. 

It had gotten firmer in its grip on Michael.

  
  


“Look in the mirror, Michael, you have to see that while Jeremy sees you as a friend  _ now _ , you need to  _ improve  _ in order for him to think of you as more than that.” He stood behind Michael, and despite being shorter, if he hovered, they were near the same height.

One hand on his shoulder, the other slid to the side of Michael’s face, another on his hip, one on his middle.

“Lose the glasses, and I will improve your vision. I have the ability to, as I’m connected to your optic nerves. Hide this beauty mark.” He kept his voice soft, close to Michael’s ear even though there was no breath.

The Squip didn’t need to breathe.

“W.. Why?”

“Oh, Michael, while this mark may be something that  _ you  _ appreciate, others see it as a flaw and to love and be loved, you must be  _ flawless _ . I can make you perfect, Michael.”

The boy nodded and the Squip smiled, patting his cheek. 

“There’s so much work to be done, and I will do it diligently. I do it all for you.. Everything I do, it’s to make you seen. Follow my lead.. Follow my lead,” He turned Michael’s head to his and when they made what was Michael was eye contact, “And I will make you feel alive again.”

Michael went to take a step away but the Squip didn’t let him, just hummed. “I’ll make you feel alive.. You haven’t felt that way in a long time, I know, but soon you will again.”

The Squip looked back in the mirror and while Michael couldn’t see his eyes, the bright blue that burned back made his lips quirk up.

“Michael, I.. Am going to give you the love that you deserve.”

—

Michael would never say that he hated himself, he had his moments of low self-esteem and disappointment in himself, but  _ hatred? _

Not exactly.

It’s why he felt so out of place with his hoodie and glasses. He didn’t have anything to hide behind, to bury himself in for both comfort and a sense of safety.

“Chin up, Michael.” The Squip was hovering behind him, hands on his sides and stomach and chest.

“Be confident.”

“Hey, Jer!” 

Jeremy wasn’t paying attention, fumbling with his hoodie before he looked at Michael and paused, stunned.

“Where uh, where are your glasses?” He didn’t want to know why he could  _ see  _ Michael, deciding not to question it.

He’d missed him anyway.

“I’m wearing contacts.” The lie came with ease and his Squip hummed its praise, nodding approvingly as they continued to converse.

Jeremy was flushed, had Michael always been taller than him? His hair was done too, not the usual passable mess he wore, slicked and shiny, and the smell of weed and sugar wasn’t there, like Jeremy was used to either. Instead, there was the notable smell of vanilla.

He seemed different, he wasn’t even fidgeting like he usually did when he wasn’t wearing his hoodie. 

Michael’s Squip made eye contact with Jeremy’s over Michael’s shoulder, and he saw the other tapping at a screen as he observed.

He looked like he was trying to figure out the other, even if their hosts desires were synced.

They broke eye contact, a visible spark of electricity shooting up Jeremy’s Squip’s arm, making one of the screen fritz out into nothing.

“Ow!” Jeremy glared at his visibly confused Squip who wasn’t paying him any mind.

Just what  _ was _ the Squip looking at?

—

“Michael, you have no experience with relationships that aren’t long distance, and we need to work on that.”

“What?” Michael’s eyes hurt, but when the Squip ran a hand through his hair, the pain faded to nothing.

“Relationship experience is important to have.”

“Won’t I get experience with Jeremy?”

The Squip floated around Michael in a manner that used to feel oppressive but now felt comforting, like he was trying to soothe Michael.

His hands ran over his shoulders and back, no longer having to straighten him up, he didn’t hold himself at a slouch anymore.

“You want Jeremy to want you? You have to be able to give Jeremy want  _ he wants.” _

Michael looked at the Squip, who was tilting its head to the side as he waited for an answer from his host. 

“So, what do you say? A relationship with Richard Goranski will be  _ just  _ what you need to catch and fully encompass Jeremy’s mind and heart.”

The Squip floated and placed to hands on Michael’s cheek, another carded through his hair.

“I will make  **us** perfect, don’t you believe me?”

Michael thought about how Jeremy had stared at him with a red face all day, how he actually made it through every class without falling asleep, how Rich actually smiled at him.

“Yes. Make us perfect.”

The Squip tilted his head and Michael could have sworn for a moment that he could see through the shades.

He could have  _ sworn  _ he saw Jeremy there.


End file.
